Family Ties
by lovelychica18
Summary: This takes place after Trapped. Louie and Danny meet to talk and have a beer. What was the dicussion about read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

1Family Ties by crazygrl16

CSI:NY

Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the CSI NY characters though I do own Carla and the baby.

Danny sat in a bar with a guy who looked a lot similar as him. He took a sip of his beer and turned to the guy next to him. It was his brother Louie and it was odd that he had just up and out of the blue called him. Danny could tell something was wrong, something serious. "So what, you just out of the blue call me? What's up?" He asks.

Louie takes a sip of his beer and gently sets it down before he begins to answer, and he turns to his brother. "It's about Carla."

Danny's eyes begin to bulge out like they were going to pop out of his head, and his mouth becomes wide open his whole face said he was shocked. "What, is she alright?" he asks concerned.

"It depends, Danny, he came by the apartment yesterday." He began.

Danny knew the 'he' Louie was referring to. He needed to know what happened. "And?" he asked.

"And he tried to take baby Angela but Carla called the cops and he left before they got there." Louie informed him. "Danny she's terrified, he can't let Carla or baby Angela go. There's time she won't leave the apartment, and other times she'll lock herself in her room for hours. She can't live her life like this Danny, she's only 17." He told him.

Danny nodded in agreement. "I know, I know." Danny said and he rubbed his forehead in thought. "What if we move her and baby Angela into my apartment? She'll be safer and I will be closer." He suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good, we want to move her this weekend?" Louie asks. "I mean I don't want to seem like I want her out, but I want her to be safe just as you do." He tells his brother.

"I know you do, the sooner the better so the weekend sounds fine." Danny said and Louie nodded. They sat there for a couple more hours talking and drinking. Someone in a booth not too far away from the bar with a couple of girls watched them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat in the lab going over a case that he and Lindsay just closed, and Lindsay sat across from him. "Unbelievable, mother kills the daughter because she killed the dad. And the daughter killed the dad because he was sexually abusing her." She said.

Danny nodded in agreement and his cell rang. Still looking at the file he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "Messer…..yeah put her through…..Carla what's wrong?...ok, listen just stay where you are, I'm on my way ok?...Good" he says and hangs up, got up and started to leave.

Lindsay, who had heard his strange conversation on the phone, got up. "Need some help?" she asks.

Danny pondered the question for a moment. "Yeah, you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Who was that on the phone?"

"My sister, come on." He says. They walked to his car and got in. Danny drove like a maniac to the destination. He had the sirens going, ran every light imaginable and swerved in and out of traffic making it there in 10 minutes top.

As soon as he skidded to a stop and put the car in park Lindsay and him got out of the car guns in their hands. Upon reaching the door, Danny notices that the door was busted opened. "NYPD!" Danny shouted as he entered.

He went to the room in the back where he knew Carla's room was. She laid motionless on the floor. Her head had a major gash, with blood running down her navy blue halter top and her denim jacket she wore. "Carla" he said softly as he ran to her. Angela wasn't in her crib, and he knew he had taken her.

"The place is clear." Lindsay told him as she enters. As soon as she saw Carla on the ground she immediately called for medics.

Half an hour later Mac, Stella, Lindsay, and Danny stood in the foyer while Flack stood out side. Flack was on the phone putting an Amber Alert out on Angela. "Yeah she is one and half month old baby. She has blonde hair blue eyes. She also has a small birthmark on just by her right eye……thanks, ok" Flack said into the phone and hanged up. He walked inside the apartment and joined the CSI's. "Ok, we have an Amber Alert out on Angela." He told everyone.

"Good" Mac replied and turned to the rest of the team. "Me and Stella will start on the apartment. Lindsay I want you to go with Danny to the hospital and talk to Carla and talk to Louie if he's there. Danny I want you, when you get to the hospital to stay there for awhile." he told everyone.

"But Mac I want to help." Danny says to Mac, he wanted to do anything that could help bring back his niece and catch tat S.O.B who did this to his sister.

"Danny be with your sister, we'll keep you up to date on the evidence we find." Mac assured him.

"Ok, but you should look into Josh Williams." Danny tells Mac and with that Danny and Lindsay turned to leave.

Intrigued but his suggestion Mac turns to look at him. "Why?" he asks.

Danny stopped and turned around. "Because he was the one who raped her." Danny said and with that he left with Lindsay.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

1Family Ties by crazygrl16

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the CSI NY characters though I do own Carla and the baby.

Author Note: Thanks to all who posted a comment here is the second chapter.

He sat by her bed watching her sleep. The doctors and nurses said that she was given a sedative because when she woke up she was screaming and crying 'he took her and I'm never going to see her again.' Now he looked at her, the redness of her eyes fading away every second that she slept and the possibility of her being much calmer when she awoke to find Danny by her bedside appeared. She was different than most girls she didn't have to wear fashionable stuff every day. When he saw her she would be wearing running pants and a tank top and she would still have that Carla light on her face. But that would all change a few months later after he last saw her, that light in her face would disappear, she would lock herself in her room and wear baggy clothes.

He heard a nock at the door and turned around to see Lindsay with her Montana smile. "I thought you might like some coffee." she said walking in and holding out a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

He took it with a smile. "Thanks, Lindsay." he said. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her again and she looked a bit stunned. "What is it?" he asks.

"You called me Lindsay, not Monroe or Montana." she said sitting down beside him laughing.

"I guess I did." Danny said scratching his head.

"So how is she?" Lindsay asks him.

"Well they stitched the gash on her head up and gave her some pain meds. And she's wanting her baby." Danny told her.

"That's somewhat good. Danny your going to need to focus on your sister and let Me, Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack do our job. She's going to need you and Louie." She told him with a reassuring smile. Something about that made Danny smile back, lean in and kiss Lindsay. After he kissed her he became bewilder by what he had done and looked at his sister. "Wow, I knew you had thing for me Danny." she said laughing.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the kiss for one and the first day I arrived you kept playing games with me. And we both couldn't keep our eyes off of each other for 2 seconds." she told him as matter of fact.

"Well then _Lindsay_ you'd be right." Danny said as he turned to face her again smiling. Once more he kissed her again. But this time they were interrupted by a cough. They both stopped and turned around to see Louie in the doorway.

"Sorry if I interrupted but uh how is Carla?"

"She's fine; doctors stitched up her gash and gave her a sedative." Danny told him turning back to face his sister.

Lindsay stood up and turned to Louie. "Hi, I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe. I work with your brother." She said extending her hand.

Louie took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Lindsay." he said eyeing his brother.

"Listen did anything happen before this attack occurred?" she asked him.

Louie nodded. "Josh came by the apartment a two days ago. Carla had been walking her dog and she took the baby with her. When she returned he was waiting, he tried to take Angela but the dog jumped in between and tried to bite him, that's when Carla called the police. He ran off and she quickly got inside the apartment and waited. He was gone before the police arrived." Louie told her.

"Ok, do you know the officers who were dispatched to your apartment?"

"Officer Tanner and Officer Snow, I believe."

"Thanks and where were you when this attack occurred?"

"I was at work I came as soon as Danny called me."

"Thanks. Umm Danny I'm going to go out and call Mac with update be right back." she said and she left.

Louie watched her leave and then turned to Danny. "Nice looking gal." he said with a smile. "So you have a thing for her?"

"I don't have a _thing' for her_, it's a mutual friendship." Danny told him.

"Yep and for a mutual friendship she gets an intense kiss, right?"

"Ok, you win. Yes I have a thing for her and don't let that go to your head." Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh but I can't help it if it does." Louie replied laughing.

Danny turned back to watching their sister. He noticed her eyelids starting to flutter, followed but a groaning sound.

"Oww." Carla groaned. She opened her eyes fully and her eyes met two pairs Danny's and Louie. "Danny Louie he took her." she said sitting up quickly.

"Shhh we figured he did." Danny said to her. "If your not going to lay back down at least sit back."

"Fine." Carla said to him reluctantly and she scoots back and props herself up on her pillow. "There."

"Listen Louie watch her while I go get Lindsay." he told his brother and he left off in search for Lindsay.

"Lindsay, who is she?" Carla wondered.

"Oh just a co-worker that I found lip locked with Danny." Louie told her and Carla laughed.

Soon Lindsay and Danny returned to the room. Upon seeing Lindsay Carla turned to Louie and said to him. "Ohhh I see."

Lindsay and Danny looked puzzled but dropped the comment and Lindsay went to work. "Carla I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe." she told Carla.

"Ahh It's nice to meet you nice to put a face with those lips." Carla said laughing.

"Louie!" Danny said eyeing his brother.

"What!"

"Anyways, Carla can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah I was at the apartment watching T.V, and Angela was asleep in her crib. I heard a nock and the door and got up to see who it was. I looked through the peep hole and saw Josh there. I ignored him and went to my room and stayed with Angela. I could here him shouting 'Carla I know you're in there open up.' But I didn't. Next thing I know he busts the door down and comes back to my room. He was enraged, drunk and possibly high. Then I knew he wanted Angela so I stood in his way to keep him from taking her, that's when he stuck me with something. When I come to I was in the ER." she told Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded and asked. "Do you now why he would want Angela?"

Carla looked at her brothers and they nodded as reassurance. She turned back to Lindsay and told her. "Last year I was at a party my friend was throwing. No alcohol or drugs. I was with my boyfriend and my best friend Stasia. This guy who adored me and hated my boyfriend brought me a drink, I shouldn't have taken it but I did. Anyways I don't know how it all happened because of the GHB, but the next thing I remember is Josh on top of me and wouldn't stop. When Angela was born I named my boyfriend Drew as the father. He and I are Angela's legal parents, but Josh is Angela's biological father." Carla told her.

Mac was on the phone talking to Lindsay once again. As he hung up he turned to Stella. "Josh is Angela's biological father the father with legal rights to Angela is Carla's boyfriend Drew. But why take the baby a risk taking a paternity test which will prove that he raped Carla?" Mac wondered and informed Stella at the same time.

"Maybe it was spur of the moment, or he's planning to sell the baby on the black market." Stella suggested.

"Maybe, which means we have to catch him fast once he sells the baby there may be no way to trace who he sold her to."

"Right, well all we've got her is a sign of forced entry looks like a crowbar was used. In Carla's room there is a whole in her wall caused by the door knob of her door. I also found the weapon used to cause that gash on Carla's head." Stella told Mac and she held up in her latex gloved hands a relic of the Empire State Building. "Dusted it for prints some partials and one clean print. When I get back to the lab I'll run it through AFIS."

"Ok, and I'm going to have Flack do a background check on Josh Williams." Mac said. "Meet you back at the lab?"

"Meet you back at the lab. I'll call you if I find anything." Stella said to him as she picked up her kit and the evidence that she collected. She smiled at him then left the apartment.

Flack had gotten Mac's call and his request. Now he was on his way to the lab to tell Stella what he found. "Ok, looks like Joshy boy here has several priors including assault, battery and resisting arrest." he announced as he entered the lab.

Stella sat on a stool running the prints through AFIS. "Anything about Carla's rape in there?"

Flack took a look at the file again. "Yes, he was charged in the rape but the charges never stuck."

"Lucky him maybe these charges will stick this time."

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess who his father is? Judge Williams." Flack informed her.

Stella mouth gaped open. "Judge Carson Williams, no way." she said and then she turned her attention back to her search when it made a beeping sound. "Let's go check in with the Williams' see if they know where their son is. His prints match the ones on the weapon used to strike Carla."

"Sounds good, let's go."

The Williams house was in the upper East Hamptons. It had a nice Colonial look to it, and the front looked just as lavishing at the inside. The rooms were big and spacey, with cathedral ceilings. Stella and Flack stood in the foyer while a maid went to inform Judge Williams that they were here to speak to him. The furniture in the other room, that Stella could see, was old and looked to be refurnished. Stella had called Mac and told him where they were heading.

"Detective Bonasera, Detective Flack to what do I owe the NYPD for being here today?" A below voice asked, with that Flack and Stella turned to see Judge Williams coming into the foyer.

"It's about your son Josh, Judge Williams." Flack informed him. Williams questioned his intentions with his look.

"What is it about this time?"

"We believe he's involved with the assault of this girl Carla" she began and showed him a picture Danny had provided her of Carla and Angela, "and the kidnapping of her daughter." Stella piped up.

"Oh, this again. Look my son never hurt her, didn't even touch her." The Judge told the Detectives.

"Really then why would his finger prints be on the weapon used to knock Carla out and why has she called the police on him several times for harassment?" Flack questioned him, the Judge began to look defeated.

"Judge Williams you can either help us find your son or we'll find him ourselves. Either way we're going to get that child back." Stella furtively told him.

"Detective I can not help you, my son is not a part of this. If you please excuse me I have a conference call to get to." The Judge said. Stella and Flack went out the door them came through and the Judge was out of sight.

"Ugh I just hate it when Judges like him use their superiority to take advantage of the system. We're going to find Josh and with the evidence right now these charges will stick." Stella fumed as they walked back to the car. Flack said nothing to upset her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

1Family Ties by crazygrl16

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY..yada yada yada I only own the other people in the story.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews here is another great chapter

Carla was laying back watching T.V while Danny and Lindsay got more coffee, when her boyfriend Drew arrived. "Babe you alright?" he asked as he sat down beside her bed.

"Damit Drew I'm not." She shouted at him. She took a short deep breath and started to cry. "He has her, I want our daughter back."

"I know, I know we'll get her back. She's our daughter nothing changes that."

"I beg to differ." Danny stated as he stood in the doorway, Lindsay behind him. "Did you know Angela isn't biologically yours?" he questioned.

"Yeah I know she's Josh's. He raped Carla. She found out she was pregnant after the charges of rape against Josh were dropped. And instead of going through hell again, she made Angela legally our child." Drew said as he stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but Danny piped up.

"Stop while you're ahead Drew my sister loves you a lot and you're good to her. Now we both care about how she feels, so don't say it. If you do I will first punch your lights out, and then tell you that I am there for her and do know what is going on." Danny told him firmly.

There was going to be a rebuttal from Drew but Carla blew a fuse. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed. Both men turned their attention to Carla.

"Drew why don't you come talk with me about Josh and let Danny talk to his sister." Lindsay suggested and Drew looked at Carla.

"I'll be fine." She muttered. With that Lindsay and Drew walked out and Danny sat by her bed. "First time you guys fought."

"I know it was just heat of the moment kind of fight. We both want Angela back and Josh to be in jail." Danny told her.

"Some kind of partner ya got." Carla said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Danny said smiling.

"She's different than your other girlfriends. She's not blonde and ditzy; she actually has a head on her shoulder. Conrad's Danny you hit a bullseye." She told him laughing.

"Hey were not seeing each other." Danny said with as smile and pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, but you want to. I can see it in your eyes. I maybe younger than you but I know you inside and out. The traditional Danny Messer smile you giver her when she looks at you, and the way you two work together, plus the fact that Louie found you two kissing all point to you want to get together."

"You…" Danny started as he shook his head. "you know me too well."

"Well I know how you and Louie play. All those years the two of you spent taking care of me I learned a lot. Incase you have noticed I'm very observant." Carla stated to him with a smile.

"I don't know what I am going to do about you and your observational skills." Danny said as Carla laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stella walked back into the lab where Mac was at. "Well anything new?" she asked.

"Well I found a strand of hair, and compared it to Carla's it wasn't hers. It was Angela's. And since Josh has been arrested a few times we have his DNA." Mac said as he took a piece of paper out of the printer.

"And?" Stella questioned. Mac looked at the piece of paper then handed it to her. Stella looked at it. "Josh isn't the father. Judge Williams is the father." Stella said looking at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After Danny and Carla talked Danny came out and Drew went in. Lindsay and Danny stood in the hallway. "What did you find out about Josh?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"Not much, Josh usually took to himself, had few friends. One of them is friends with Carla and Drew that's how he was at the party." She informed him. "You alright?" she asked him she had looked at his face which was twisted in concern and anger.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wish I could have protected her." Danny told her.

"Danny you couldn't have known this was going to happen, and now is not the best time to be beating yourself up about it." Lindsay told him.

"I know Lindsay but I can't help it. I'm her older brother I should've been there..." Danny started and he kept on rambling more and more of how he should have protected her more. Lindsay who tried listening but couldn't comprehend impulsively kissed him. He stopped trying to talk and kissed her back.

"Know let's go get something to eat and get some sleep." Lindsay suggested.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing with Angela still out there with her father." Danny said looking into his sisters room.

"Mac, Stella and Hawkes are still working. They'll call if they find anything. Come dinner is on me." Lindsay said lightly pulling him away from his sisters room, after all Drew was there and there was a police officer outside her door.

"Fine but for the sleep I'm coming back her, there's any extra bed in Carla's room." Danny told her.

"Fine, it's a deal. Now come on." Lindsay told him and with that they left together arm in arm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Judge Williams sat in interrogation in a fury. Stella walked in. "What kind of game are you playing Detective Bonasera?" the Judged asked clinching his fist.

Stella took her time and sat down, then leaned in and looked at him in the eyes. "Its no game Judge." Stella started. "You were right when you said Josh never touche Carla, you did. You ahd your son drug her and then you raped her, why?" Stella asked.

"I want my lawyer." Judge Carson Williams simply to her.

Stella stood up fast. "Betchya do. We will find you son and Angela. Then your going down." she walked to the door and left, leaving the Judge bewildered in the interrogation room.

After leaving interrogation Stella went to the lab and found Mac. "Find any connection between the Judge and Carla to get a search warrant?" she asked him.

He turned to look at her. "Besides he's the father of her child? Yes, apparently she interned at the Judge's office one summer." Mac informed her. "Flacks getting the warrant right now."

"Alright then you want to take the office and I'll talke the house?" Stella suggested.

"Sounds good keep me informed." Mac said.

Stella turned and started to leave. "You know I always do." she told him and Mac nodded his head.


End file.
